1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a receptacle and, more particularly, to a method for stacking receptacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stackable receptacles are commonly used in many areas of industry. One such use is the handling of electronic components during their manufacture, shipment, and assembly into computers. For instance, when a personal computer manufacturer receives electronic components, the components may be tested before their assembly into personal computers. The tested components are then placed into receptacles called "trays." The trays are stacked as they are filled. Finally, stacks of trays are moved to transport the tested components to their destinations in the assembly facility.
These stacks of trays containing electronic components are frequently vulnerable to spillage. A stack may be unstable because individual trays do not mate well or are stacked too high. Also, a stack may be knocked over while colliding with another stack, a piece of machinery, or even a passing pedestrian. Stabilizing measures may be taken to help prevent spillage. For instance, a rubber band or a strap might be wrapped around the stack. However, rubber bands and straps may be difficult to apply and may be prone to breaking in some contexts.
Some stabilizing measures interlock the stacked trays to achieve greater stability. Exemplary interlocking, stabilized receptacles are disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,137,759; 2,561,561; 3,259,263; and 4,293,072. Each of these receptacles employs interlocking stabilizing measures that are difficult to use, or time-consuming, or both. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,137,759 teaches stacking of folding boxes using U-shaped retaining clips along the bottom edges of the four sides of a box. The clips fall into position when stacking under the action of gravity to engage upper edge portions of the underlying box to interlock the boxes and prevent sliding movement. However, gravity will act to extend the clips before a box is actually stacked, thereby aggravating the difficulties in aligning the box for stacking.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.